charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
First Snow
Tips= Winter has arrived in Charm Farm! Some quests will require you to sell animals so start growing them now! *3/8 - Sell 8 Pigflies *5/8 - Sell 8 Bullies *7/8 - Sell 8 Birds of Happiness 1st Snow.png ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 1. Our New Adventure "First Snow" will begin December 8th, 4am EST and will end December 15th* at 4pm EST (reset). 2. There will be a total of 8 quests. 3. The winter ground spawn will require tools for removal: *Snowbank = 1 Shovel. *Snowflake (white) = 1 Nails. *Snowflake (blue) = 1 Saw. *Snowman = 1 Hammer. 4. You will receive Snowballs randomly from winter ground spawn (including Frozen Puddle!). 5. Snowflakes drop 100% of the time from your Fairy Dwelling and can be received as a free gift from Neighbors. 6. You will receive a new building: The Snow Enchanter! To begin production you will need: *Level 1: 1 Magic Dust, 150 Mana - gives 20xp, 2 Icicles *Level 2: 2 Magic Dust, 250 Mana - gives 40xp, 5 Icicles *Level 3: 350 Mana - gives 75xp, 75c, 1 Package 7. The Snow Enchanter requires "Snow Hearts" for each upgrade. These are crafted in the Wonder Workshop Recipe: 9 Snowballs, 7 Snowflakes & 5 Icicles *Upgrade to Level 2 = 9 Snow Hearts *Upgrade to Level 3 = 16 Snow Hearts 8. To complete construction of the Snow Enchanter, you will need: *Level 1: 3 Hammer, 3 Saws, 3 Shovels *Level 2: 30 Snowballs, 20 Snowflakes, 10 Magic Dust, 3 Carpenters Kits, 14 Grapevines, 9 Planks *Level 3: 60 Snowballs, 40 Snowflakes, 15 Magic Dust, 3 Toolbox, 21 Grapevines, 5 Strange Compounds 9. As always, you will find Quest details and tips in English on wiki once the quest goes live! First Snow |-|Quest: First Snow= FirstSnow1.jpg FirstSnow2.jpg FirstSnow3.jpg FirstSnow4.jpg FirstSnow5.jpg FirstSnow6.jpg FirstSnow7.jpg FirstSnow8.jpg First Snow 1/8 *Clear (5) Puddles or Snowflakes on your land *Collect (10) Snowflakes from your Fairy Dwelling *Harvest (20) Magic Beans on your land First Snow 2/8 *Clear (10) Puddles or Snowflakes @Neighbors *Collect (15) Snowballs by clearing winter ground spawn *Purchase and place the Snow Enchanter First Snow 3/8 *Sell (8) Adult Pigflies *Collect (30) Snowflakes (Kaya will remove them upon quest completion) *Collect (6) Icicles from your Snow Enchanter First Snow 4/8 *Have a Wonder Workshop *Craft (5) Snow Hearts in the Wonder Workshop *Recipe: ::(9) Snowball ::(7) Snowflakes ::(5) Icicles *Collect (40) Snowballs (Kaya will remove them upon quest completion) First Snow 5/8 *Enchant the Snow Enchanter (4) times *Sell (8) Adult Bullies *Upgrade your Snow Enchanter to Level 2 First Snow 6/8 *Allow Neighbors to clear (15) Snowbanks or Puddles *Harvest (20) Poppies *Collect (60) Snowflakes (Fairy Dwelling or Request / Gifts) First Snow 7/8 *Sell (8) Birds of Happiness *Collect (80) Snowballs (Kaya will remove them upon quest completion) *Collect (25) Icicles from your Snow Enchanter (Don't forget to enchant!) First Snow 8/8 *Trade in the Winter Collection (1) time *Accept Neighbors help with your Snow Enchanter (7) times *Upgrade your Snow Enchanter to Level 3 |-|Snow Enchanter Build Req's= *No Shmoo to run L3 Snow Enchanter! Yay! SnowEnchanterB1.JPG|L1 Build Req's SnowEnchanterP1.JPG SnowEnchanterB2.JPG|L2 Build Req's SnowEnchanterP2.JPG SnowEnchanterB3.JPG|L3 Build Req's SnowEnchanterP3a.JPG Category:Timed Event Quests